


Fourth Time's a Charm?

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 3+1 trope, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Gale injures himself and the one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's a Charm?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandelionLass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionLass/gifts).



> Why not combine two of my favorite fandoms? 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

It’s a bit of a shock to Gale to find out that his school crush is now a part of medical for the Quidditch team he plays for. It’s an even bigger shock when she acknowledges him by name because he thinks she would have forgotten about him since it’s been a few years since they were in school together. He’s stammering through his hello while Madge patiently waits with a smile on her face. He feels like nothing’s changed, expect for the fact that he’s actually talking to her unlike his seventeen-year-old self, who opted to remain silent whenever she stopped by the Gryffindor table to have a chat with Katniss. It reminds him to make a visit to his _so-called best friend_ about this because he has a feeling that she knew Madge would be taking a job at Puddlemere United.

During the first month, Gale makes sure to say hello whenever he sees her, whether he’s heading to the locker room, the field or passing by the med room. Thom teases him about it, but he doesn’t care. He’s making better progress than his younger self and that deserves a pat on the back.

The first time he’s sent to her is when he gets into a fight with Cato.

He ends up with a black eye, bruised knuckles and a split lip. Coach Abernathy takes care of Cato’s broken nose, yelling at Cato to quit whining like a baby and for Gale to go cool off. It isn’t until he sees her blonde head restocking the cabinets that he realizes his feet led him to medical. She turns and as soon as she lays eyes on him, she sighs.

“Practice hasn’t even started yet.”

He shrugs sheepishly, making his way over to the table, managing to hop on. She has her wand at the ready and she’s pulling his hand away from his eye, wincing sympathetically before fixing it.

“Yeah, well remind me to never stand next to Cato during warm-ups,” he replies, attempting to keep his mouth still as she aims her wand at his lip. Once she’s done with that, she gently grabs his right hand. At first, he thinks she’s grabbing his hand because she wanted to but when she presses her fingers against his knuckles, he hisses in pain before the feeling of relief takes over as she uses a healing spell.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” she laughs, taking a small step back. She gives him an inquisitive look. “What was he saying this time?”

Normally Gale doesn’t blush or he likes to think he doesn’t, but his cheeks being to burn as he remembers Cato saying rude things. _Rude things about her_.

“I’d rather not say,” he shrugs. “It’ll just make me want to hit him again.”

The second time he’s in need of medical attention, he’s lying on the field surrounded by Coach Abernathy, his teammates and the referee, while the opposing team hovers nearby. Being hit with a Bludger is one thing, but two at the same time? Brutal. He’s probably lucky that only one managed to get the side of his head while the other got his arm.

There’s some shouting and suddenly she’s there, calling his name. She’s telling him to keep his eyes open but he really wants to close them. He might have said it out loud because she’s using his full name and telling him not to as another medical person tends to his arm.

Everything after that becomes a blur as everyone fusses over him, getting him on the conjured stretcher before heading to the medical room.

“‘M okay. I can play,” he insists as he’s helped onto a cot.

“You sir have a concussion,” Madge says, pressing a hand against his chest as he tries to get up. “And will not be playing anymore today and possibly tomorrow.”

“You’re so bossy,” he mutters, as she shines a light into his eyes. He grins when she rolls her eyes. He notices that she doesn’t leave his side even after asking him the necessary questions.

His next injury isn’t as bad as the previous one. It’s a dislocated shoulder, so at least he’s able to walk off the field without any assistance even though Thom accompanies him.

She doesn’t look surprise at all to see him in the doorway. “What is it this time?”

“Dislocated his shoulder,” Thom says happily, jumping onto the table. “Should be an easy fix.”

Madge snorts. “Thank you, Thomas. And unless you’re injured, get off my table.”

Gale chuckles as he takes Thom’s vacated spot. Madge steps around him to inspect, pulling the collar of his practice jersey away so she could place the tip of her wand against his skin.

“Okay, on the count of three. One . . . two—“ _CRACK!_

“Fuck!” he cries out in pain, clutching his shoulder with his other arm as Thom is bent over in laughter. He glares at her smug smile as she walks around the table again to face him. “You said three!”

* * *

It’s the end of the season when Gale walks into the medical room. Madge doesn’t notice him as she gets ready to leave so he clears his throat to announce his presence. She gives him an exasperated smile, already guessing that he’s hurt himself.

He smiles back as he walks further in. “No injuries today.”

“I find that quite hard to believe,” she teases, grabbing her purse and makes her way towards him. “So, what brings you here? I figured you’d be out with the others after practice.”

“I decided not to go,” he shrugs, readjusting his duffel bag. “I was wondering if you’d want to go have dinner with me. Nothing fancy, unless you’d rather go somewhere fancy, then we can do that.”

She’s smiling by the time he’s finished. “It doesn’t have to be fancy. As long as you don’t hurt yourself of course.”

“I’m not that bad!” he exclaims, following her as she gestures to leave the room as she can lock up.

“As the person who had to attend to your injuries I beg to differ,” she teases. He takes a chance and holds her hand. She lets him. “I’m saying yes by the way. In case you didn’t get that.”

“No, I got it.”

“Good.”

They end up at a small pizza place and Gale manages to burn his mouth even though Madge warns him that it would happen if he didn’t let the pizza cool for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy! Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
